Thomas meets Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius/Script
Script Opening (2001 Paramount and Nickelodeon Movies logo shown; opening titles read, "Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies Present an O Entertainment production - Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius".) (Opening shot: snap to a base of giant satellite dishes at sunrise; tilt down a barbed wire fence to its warning sign. The following text is displayed: "Colorado Tracking Station, 7:26 A.M.". Cut to inside a control room and pan through as a man walks past, a bunch of other men sit at their monitors and work. Cut to a slow pan from behind the mens' heads at the flashing radars, stop on one of them; a bespectacled man is watching it.) Man: Uh, you'd better have a look at this, sir. (Cut to frame the man in the front, their bodies tinged in the green glare. Behind him, someone steps up: a robust military captain dressed up in fine fashion] General: Ah... (Close-up of the radar, showing something; he continues o.s.) ''Commercial flight? ''(Cut to a profile view of them.) Man: Uh, no. Too fast, sir. General: One of our own? (Cut to a flight monitor on the panel; it displays various flights.) Man: (from o.s.) Air Force has nothing scheduled. (Cut back to the two and zoom in on the general.) General: We've got ourselves a bogey. (An alarm light begins to flash and buzz; cut to a close-up of two jets on a plane being fired up. It takes flight into the air to join three others; they fly past a tower and through the sky before splitting up and taking routes of their own through a myriad of clouds. The plane with the number 21 on its front flies into view; cut to its armored pilot in the cockpit.) Pilot: Orange Leader to Delta Group. (Close-up of the radar, zooming in; he continues o.s.) Anticipate visual contact, uh...now. [ Pilot: Holy cow! Jimmy: Hi. Nice antiques. Gotta blast! Walking Home/Retroland Poster/ Dean skates up on his skateboard Nick Dean: Sneak out. Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen: Huh? What? Nick Dean: You heard me, dweebs. Sneak out. Carl Wheezer: Yeah, but my parents sorta told me... Nick Dean: laughs Parents? What, are you guys gonna be kids forever? What your parents don't know won't hurt 'em, right? Jimmy Neutron: But, Nick, sneaking out is so... so... barbaric! Douglas: He's right, ya know. I don't think their parents would approve of such an idea. Donald: You're not wrong there, Dougie. Nick Dean: Whatever, Neutron. But there's only one opening night, and anybody who matters is gonna be there! skates off on his skateboard Marty: Well, I think Nick's got a good idea. I think sneaking out is the right option. Fireman Sam: Yeah, if you're asking for trouble, it seems like the right option, Marty. Remember when you snuck outta the zoo to go to Connecticut? Sheen Estevez: Whadda ya think, Jimmy? Jimmy Neutron: Hmmm.... Nick has a point. There is only one opening night. Sneaking Out Thomas: I don't like where this is going. Fireman Sam: Me neither, Thomas. Retroland Carl, and Sheen are standing outside the gate to Retroland Carl Wheezer: Whoa! It's better than the poster! Jimmy Neutron: Gentlemen, this will be a night we shan't easily forget. Sheen Estevez: I don't know what "shan't" means, but let's go! Parents Abducted! [ Judy Neutron: Judy Neutron: Hugh? door to the kitchen shuts. Judy enters the kitchen from the house's exterior Judy Neutron: Hugh, are you all right? Hugh? space ships zap houses left and right, sucking up all the parents No Parents/Celebration! Jimmy Neutron: the letter 'Dear Son/Daughter, we have gone to Florida for an extended vacation.' Carl Wheezer: 'Love, your parents.' see Sheen on the street, with the same letter Jimmy has Sheen Estevez: Yeah! My parents went to Florida, too! Jimmy Neutron: That's weird. at some kids in the street, all with the same letter that Jimmy and Sheen got before them, and all looking around for their parents From the look of it, I'd say a lot of parents are gone. Carl Wheezer: the same letter Jimmy, Sheen, and the other kids have Well, uh... did they all go to Florida? Sheen Estevez: Maybe they went to get juice or something? Carl Wheezer: I don't digest pulp well. It makes me bloaty. Jimmy Neutron: Goddard, scan for adult life-forms. does a scan of all of Retroville for adults Jimmy Neutron: Just as I thought; There are aboslutely no adults anywhere within radar! They're gone! The whole city! No parents! Carl Wheezer: No parents. Sheen Estevez: Hmmmm.... 3 of them gasp suddenly, realizing their wish came true Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen: NO PARENTS!!! followed by the other kids run off, celebrating Thomas: Guys, don't you think that something suspicious is happening? Percy: Yes, don't you think something happened to your parents while we were gone? The Next Day/News Report Relevations/Making a Plan enters his house, followed by Goddard Jimmy Neutron: Mom? Dad? he goes upstairs, he glances at a picture of his parents, him, and Goddard. He sadly walks upstairs to his room Jimmy Neutron: What kind of parents just take off and leave their kid? that night, in the yard Carh Wheezer: OK, so, me, you, and a dog, along with a bunch of steam engines, circus animals, toys, a firefighter, and superheroes, Jimmy Neutron: Goddard, Star map 72, please. shows a star map Jimmy Neutron: Right about... there. somewhere on the star map Long-range sensors picked up these ion trails, indicating the departure route for whatever alien intelligence abducted our parents. As you can see, They lead us somewhere in the Orion star system approximately three million light years away. So we'll need to leave by Friday. OK, that gives us about 2 days to collect the necessary plutonium, design and test our fusion engines, and build our fleet of interstellar warships. And we'll also need to bring snacks. the audience Any questions? stares in silence. Goddard turns his star map off. Nick Dean: Are you sure about this, Neutron? Jiimmy Neutron: a data sheet Well, the data seems to support this hypothesis. takes the data sheet Sheen Estevez: Never argue with the data. Alex:: That's right. We're all going with them, and getting their parents back. Vitaly: We're going too. Gia: Circus stick together. Thomas: That's the spirit, guys! Buzz Lightyear: To the parental, and beyond! Nick Dean: OK, Neutron, here's the lowdown: You and your friends get us to those kidnapping alien scuzzballs, and I'll take it from there. We're getting our parents back! kids and our heroes cheer Building Rocketships/Blasting Off Jimmy Neutron: Good work, everybody. We're ready for intergalactic travel. Nick Dean: Neutron, this is gonna work, right? Cindy Vortex: Yeah, Jimmy. What if it doesn't work? Jimmy Neutron: It will work! falls off of the nail he's standing on I'm 95% sure it will. Cindy Vortex: 95? Jimmy Neutron: Yeah. Cindy Vortex: Yeah, and the other 5%? Jimmy Neutron: hesitantly We blow up. kids and our heroes gasp, murmur, and look at one another with shocked expressions Melman: Uhh, ok, is it officially too late to change our minds? Jimmy Neutron: But just a little. Look, a 95 is still an 'A'. Nick: Yeah, I can deal with that. I never got a 95 in my life. Cindy Vortex: 'You heard the man. Stop sucking your thumbs and let's light this candle! [''The kids fasten his seatbelts and safety bars, Cindy and Libby put on their headphones as speakers. Sheen puts on his mask, and Carl uses his inhaler. Jimmy and Goddard are in their rocket ship) Thomas: Here we go. '''Jimmy Neutron: Goddard, initiate launch sequence. Goddard: in automatic voice Please make sure your seat belts are fastened and remember to keep your hands and arms inside the vehicles at all times. (Jimmy inserts a quarter. The rocket starts to fly. As 'Kids in America' starts playing in the background, The "Bat Outta Heck" ride starts flying in the sky, as does the eyeballs from 'Eye in the Sky'. Cindy and Libby's intergalactic starship starts to fly out, the dragon boat ride starts spinning and flies out in the sky, the roller coaster rides down and flies out. Then, the Ferris wheel goes up and flies in the sky. The Octo-Puke ride starts spinning and flies out. Then, the ride "Flutter By" spins. Carl screams as the butterfly lets go, and races off. Then, the other kids' rides started flying) In Space/Meteor Shower/Asteroid Camp Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Hey, and just think, when you both have kids of your own, Hey, there's a red giant. And that's a white dwarf. You can relate, huh, Neutron? Hey, Jimmy, what's the matter? Jimmy Neutron: Listen, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly the tallest guy around. 'Shorty', 'squirt', 'small-stuff', 'shrimp'. It gets to you after a while. And next year, there'll be dances. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Dances? Jimmy Neutron: What girl wants to dance with a guy who looks like he should still be in Gymboree, huh? Carl Wheezer: I didn't think we liked girls yet, Jim. Jimmy Neutron: Oh, we don't. We don't. No. Urgh! Not yet. No. However, one day, Carl, an influx of hormones that we can't control will overpower our better judgment, and drive us to pursue the female species against our will. Carl Wheezer: in fear Stop talking like that, Jimmy! You're gonna give me nightmares! Jimmy Neutron: Listen, I wouldn't worry, Carl. I have a feeling puberty is light-years away for you and me. shooting star passes by Arriving at Yolkus/Finding the Parents/Captured! The Dungeon/Saving Goddard the dungeon Jimmy Neutron: Goddard Danger. Danger. You have initiated Self-Destruct Sequence Alpha. The Coliseum/Saving the Parents Escape from Yolkus/Defeating King Goobot and Ooblar Jimmy Neutron: You steal my parents, you threaten my dog. King Goobot: Itsy bitsy Jimmy Neutron! Ooblar: He does look a bit small and silly, doesn't he, sire? Jimmy Neutron: You attack my friends, and you make fun of my size! King Goobot: Tiny, tiny! Ooblar: So, so tiny! Jimmy Neutron: Well I may be small, but I've got a big brain! his shrink ray to 'Planet Size' Fireman Sam: Now! zaps himself and he, Goddard, and Fireman Sam all grow to planet size, making Goobot's ship look tiny in comparison King Goobot: Argh! OOblar: Not tiny! tiny ship stops in front of the huge heroes. King Goobot: Can't we just call this whole thing a mistake and go back to your plan - rendezvous for universal brotherhood and whatnot? nervously Fireman Sam: Sorry, Goobot, but we don't make deals with strangers. Sam and Jimmy blow Goobot's ship away, sending it into an asteroid, where it explodes. The heroes on the ship cheer Category:Transcripts